


Change of Heart

by Lunarium



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Barret tends to Cloud after a mission.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospecial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/gifts).



“Hold still.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“You’re not.” 

A sharp jolt pierced through him. Crying out, Cloud struggled against the tight hold. 

“I said, I’m fine!” 

Barret grunted. “And what’s all this blood? Ketchup barrel exploding? Hold still! I’ll get you back safely.” 

Groaning, Cloud fell back, watching as Barret patched him up with a tenderness he hadn’t seen before. Far beyond, smoke issued from the exploding reactor, stifling steel skies. “Why are you…?” 

“I’m not leaving you for dead, SOLDIER.” 

“You didn’t like me before. Why the change?” 

Lifting Cloud up, Barret whisked him off to safety without answering his question.


End file.
